Retrying, for us
by CassieReneB
Summary: Well this is my first fan fiction, but, this is after the battle of hogwarts. Draco is told in order to be set free, and not go to azkaban, he must go and live with none other than Hermione Granger. We will follow them through a year of trials, troubles, tears, and possible love. Sorry if my summary sucks. Hope you enjoy. Rated M for future


_A/N: This is my first __fan fiction. I am sorry for any grammar, spelling problems. Please review and be nice. Let me know if theres anything i need to change. i do not own any of these charachters they all go to J.K Rowling. Now Enjoy!_

Hermione was nervous, it's only been one year since the second war has ended, and she was being called to the ministry of magic's courtroom. Worried that they maybe found some of the excepted death eaters she quickened her steps. Bursting through the doors she sees her two best friends, Ron and Harry, along with several other ministry officials. But what was at the center of the room made her stop, there in a high backed oak chair sat none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Ah Hermione nice to see you," the head judge greeted. "We have a favor, no more like a task we are asking you to under see. First let me start off by saying that MR. Potter and Mr. Weasley both deemed you perfect for such a, uh daunting task." The judge rambled on.

"Well sir no needs to be rude, but can you just tell me what it is? I need to get back to the store"

Chuckling softly, "Oh yes alright. Well as you see we have been going on with a trial for Mr. Malfoy for about 6 months now. And we as a whole think that he is not at fault for his part in the war, we think it was more his parents fault. So we decided to put him into a, rehabilitation program, as you could say. We are asking you to let Mr. Malfoy live in your house for a year. At the end of the year he will be giving some test to see if he has changed. If he has he will be sent on his way, and if not he will be locked up in our lower jailhouse. So Mrs. Granger, will you do this?"

Sitting studied for a few minutes Hermione thought of what to say. She couldn't really say no, but it was malfoy, how could she let him live with her? He was vile, he was everything she hated in a person, but what if she could change him? What if she could make him better?

Sighing in defeat she said, "Why your honor I can not really say no, now can i?"

With a smile and a smack of his hammer he dismissed the court.

Walking up to wear Malfoy sat she was greeted with dead eyes.

"Hello Malfoy, please give me a minute and then we can head off to my flat."

With that she walked over to where her friends were and grated them with a slight smile.

" Minoi' it is great that you are doing this. If anyone could turn the ferret into a decent person it will be you." Harry said with a bright smile.

He could always make things better.

"Yeah minoi'," Ron agreed, "mum will be so happy to hear about this, she might just end up send you the whole kitchen to, 'help feed the poor boy'"

they all laughed at Ron's impersonation of his mum. With a wave and two bear hugs Hermione walked back over to Malfoy, she gestured for him to follow her, and with that they both walked to the floo networks. Grabbing a hold of Malfoys sleeve she pulled him into the Flo and shouted out her house address. When back at the Flat she turned to him and asked, "is there anything that you nee to go fetch from somewhere? Cloths, money, anything?"

He looked at her and replied very monotone, "yes, its all at the manor still."

With a current nod, they were both back in the fire place to floo to the manor.

The manor was nothing like Hermione remembered, but chills still went down her spin at the thought of what happened here. Even though the place was mostly empty save a few things, you could still feel the dark magic going through the air. Following Malfoy down the long winding hallways they stopped at two big black double doors. He pushed them open and she entered after he did. There was no furniture left in the room, save some boxes. Since he was not allowed a wand he turned to Hermione, clearing his throat before asking, "May you shrink these boxes for me granger?"

Without a response she walked over to the boxes and with a flick of her wand they were all small enough to put into ones pockets. With that they left out the room and went back to her flat.

"Okay, Malfoy I have to get back to the store, but if you need anything its right down the stirs out this door. Also the extra room is the first door on the left, bathroom is right after your room. I have food in the fridge if you get hungry." With that she walked out the door.

Hermione loved her job, surrounded by books; it was her favorite thing ever. Hearing the charmed ding of her door opening she looked up smiled happy to help a customer. But this was her favorite customer, it was her very close friend, Theo, he came up to her smiling.

"So, Hermione I have two tickets to a muggle concert for a band called Aerosmith, and I would love for you to accompany me this Saturday?"

"Why Theo I would love to accompany you too this concert."

"Great I will pick you up Saturday at seven."

Right after he walked out some Hogwarts students walked in looking for schoolbooks, with that she went to help them. After a few more hours of stocking the shelves and helping customers, Hermione headed back up to her flat.

When she walked in nothing had been moved Draco was still in the room with the door shut. Deciding to make some dinner she started cooking some pasta and rolls. After a hour of cooking she set everything out on the table, two places instead of one, and went knock on Dracos door. The only response she received was a grunt, "Malfoy dinner is ready, come and eat."

With that she turned and walked back too the table and started fixing her food. A few minutes later Malfoy walked in. She gave him a polite smile and he just looked at her.

"So, Malfoy, how was your day? Do you like the place so far?"

"It is okay granger, my bedding colors could change, I'm not big on baby blue." He returned in that dead lifeless voice.

With a slight laugh she responded, "Malfoy I will happily go change your bedding colors after dinner."

With that the rest of the meal was ate in silence.

After she went changed his bedding to his requested colors, a light soothing green, and a silver color.

Laying in bed that night Hermione had to think on his color choice, slytherin colors yes, but more soothing relaxing, more peace. She would have to ask him why these colors tomorrow.


End file.
